


You're Not Sam

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insults, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Future-Lucifer inside of Sam toys around with Normal-Dean, and he finds the perfect way to hurt him.





	You're Not Sam

Dean's eyes widened as he saw himself on the ground, his last breath leaving his mouth as a man in a white suit pressed his foot against his neck. It became all too clear as soon as he moved his head, revealing one side of his face. It was Sam, but not _the_ Sam. Lucifer was inside of him, he had finally taken his vessel. Dean couldn't help but to recognize his little brother that wore a unfamiliar, devilish expression on his face. It hurt Dean to see that, to see Sammy smirking at him like that.

"Hello, Dean." Sam's- No, Lucifer's voice was calm and friendly with a hint of darkness. Those eyes belonged to his brother, that voice sounded like his brother, but the way he appeared wasn't anything like that. No matter how hard Dean told himself that this wasn't Sam, he saw him. Lucifer seemed to notice Dean's internal struggle and let out a soft chuckle as he walked toward the frightened and shocked Winchester. It must be heartbreaking to see his brother like that.

"You're not Sam," Dean said, his gaze stern. He wanted his true brother back, to be back in his own time. The angels had told him that this was their destiny, that eventually, Lucifer would find his true vessel and get his permission. Actually seeing it right now was the last thing he ever wanted to see. Dean's hands turned into fists.

Lucifer tilted his head, amused by Dean's attempt to keep calm as he was actually freaking out on the inside. "No? Who am I then? Don't you remember me, Dean?" Lucifer asked cruelly, knowing how much it would confuse him. He looked like none other than Sam Winchester, and Dean couldn't deny it. He did see Sam in front of him, even though it was Satan himself. 

"Stop," Dean demanded as _Sam_ made that face he always made when he felt misunderstood. God damnit. He did it so well, Lucifer managed to make him feel like he was talking to his little brother. "You are not my brother." Dean was standing straight and stared the devil in the eyes -- and he only saw Sammy's eyes. He wore a pleased expression, looking so mischievous that it was truly scaring Dean. He had seen Sam- Lucifer killing his future-self as calm as someone could possibly ever do it. 

"Oh, Dean. You hurt me. You really do. What did you say to me back then? We are always there for each other? When daddy left, you swore to protect me from harm. Did you forget that, Dean?" Lucifer was toying with Dean to the point where it was making him suffer very much. Hearing Sam talking to him like this was terrible. 

Dean suddenly felt a strong hand on his neck, squeezing it until he was choking. He saw Sam's face close to his own, the evil smirk returning. Dean wanted to look away but he couldn't do it.

"You are worthless. I am better than you, I was always better than you. I have pity on you, dumb brother." Lucifer was now caressing Dean's cheek. "Poor Dean. He always thinks he can save the world. He doesn't realize how little he really is. I tried to show you, but you don't seem to get it. Dean, I don't need you. You are only making everything so incredibly exhausting," the Sam in front of Dean said with a dramatic voice. Dean was almost crying, he was telling himself this was Lucifer, not Sam. It was Lucifer. Lucifer. Not Sam. Never Sam. Lucifer.

"Fuck off," Dean growled, but Lucifer only laughed at that and choked him again. 

"You might be older but I am better," Lucifer said. "I had so much fun killing you. I wish it would have lasted a bit longer. I think of it everyday. It keeps me happy to know that I will slowly end you one day. I hate to see your face every single morning. It makes me sick," Lucifer hissed, further breaking Dean's heart. It was truly entertaining to see Dean's face twist, how much he wanted to cry right now. He loved Sam more than anything else.

Lucifer's hand was gone from his throat, and instead, he made a movement with his hand, throwing Dean's body to the ground. Dean grunted as he landed on his back, staring up at his younger brother. Dean tried standing up, but a force prevented him from doing so. Looking up, he saw Sam's shoe coming toward his face, pressing his cheek to the ground.

"I hope you understand the situation, Dean. The reason I didn't kill you yet is because your suffering amuses me. When you came back from Hell I couldn't wait to hear about how much they tormented you. I wished I could have seen it. So I went to sleep every single day and thought about it."

Dean was angry now, and he wanted to tear him apart. He hated hearing Sam's voice saying those things. It was the devil using him, but it managed to hurt him. Lucifer won, his game was brilliant. When Dean would return, he would never forget Sam saying this to him while he was lying in the dirt. He would never forget the smirk, how he killed him in the future and how happy he was. This was Lucifer, but his mind told him something else.

Dean found himself back in his own world again. He was sweating and touching his own face and throat immediately. He sat in the impala, staring outside of the window and saw that everything was normal. Dean heard his own, loud breathing as he remembered every single word Sam had said. It was Lucifer, he told himself, but it wasn't helping.

He opened the door and left his car to get some fresh air. He felt terrible and weak for having tears on his cheeks. He wiped them off and cursed. He wanted to speak to Sam. Dean's chest was hurting, and he needed to speak to his true, real brother. He knew that what he heard wasn't anything Sam would ever say, but somehow, it felt way too real. Dean hated Lucifer for doing this to him, he wanted to see him burn.

_"I have pity on you, dumb brother."_

Dean put his hands on his head and shut his eyes, trying to forget everything he heard. The fucking angels did this to him, and now he would never be able to forget it.


End file.
